


Pole Position

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M, Smut, but theyre still f1 drivers, vampire seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian gets pole position, Kimi helps him calm down





	Pole Position

**Author's Note:**

> Sebby! So happy with his pole, and he was so happy himself little cutie

Sebastian was shaking. Pole position! He was back where he belonged. 

He looked around him at all the screaming fans and just took it in, while the interviewer was busy with the Red Bull drivers.

 

After the last race he wasn’t sure he could get in front of Hamilton again in the points, but with the Mercedes driver now on 5th, he had all the confidence that he would get in a healthy point lead again.

 

The only downside of today was that Kimi wasn’t beside him to celebrate. He had hoped they would start next to each other. Now he had to make do with Max, who he didn’t mind as much as people liked to believe. He had more problems with Daniel standing beside them. 

 

He growled under his breath when the Australian driver got too close to him, and he saw Daniel instinctively take a step back, even though he couldn’t have heard him. It made him grin smugly.

 

Max was bounding around him like an excited puppy, and he smiled fondly at the young Dutch driver. He reminded him of himself in his younger years, and he was sure the boy could do great things in the years to come. 

 

But this was his year, and this pole position was just what he had needed.

 

He went through the interviews in a daze, grinning happily, and joking around. He was still shaking though, pent up adrenaline from the tough circuit and the excitement not allowing him to calm down.

 

Sebastian looked forward to getting to the hotel, and to Kimi. He would know what to do about his excessive energy. The thought made heat pool low in his belly, and his fangs itch to drop.

 

When he was finally done, he got back to the garage. Receiving congratulations from his engineers and mechanics, his back sore from all the slaps he got from over excited team members. He just smiled through it all, nothing could bring him down today.

 

He walked through the back, and when he passed his drivers room a hand suddenly shot out, grabbing him and pulling him into the room. It took him half a second to realise that hand belonged to none other than his boyfriend, and in that time he got slammed up against the door, closing it.

 

A mouth covered his, desperately kissing him, pushing a tongue against his lips. He opened up immediately, grabbing fistfulls of a red overall, and pulling Kimi tighter to him.

 

Kimi kissed him hard and hungrily, nipping on his lips and pushing his tongue so deep Sebastian had to lean his head back against the door. Eventually he had to pull away to breath, and he ripped his mouth off Sebastian’s, who whined at the loss.

 

They were gasping for breath, staring at the other, and not being able to keep their hands still.

 

“You did so well Sebby. So proud of you” Kimi mutters against his lips, stroking his hands up and down his sides. 

 

He could feel Sebastian shake, and grinned wickedly. He knew exactly how to get rid of the adrenaline running through the other man.

 

Kimi started pulling down the zipper on Sebastian’s overalls, pushing it down quickly. There was no time for taking this slow. This was about calming Sebastian down, and about celebrating his amazing achievement.

 

Sebastian wasted no time in returning the favour and it didn’t take them long to get each other naked. He stared hungrily at Kimi, licking his lips and feeling his fangs drop at the sight before him. Kimi was a feast for the eyes, muscular body and dark lust blown eyes, cock hard for him.

 

“Fuck Kimi, you’re gorgeous baby. Need you so bad” Sebastian moaned.

 

Kimi smirked at him, and got closer. He ran a hand down Sebastian’s chest, grabbing his cock in a loose fist but not moving it. The German shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment and whining when Kimi did nothing else.

 

“What do you want Sebby? I’ll do anything for you” he whispered in Seb’s ear.

 

Sebastian opened his eyes, and they flicked down to the Finn’s lips, who licked them slowly.

 

“On your knees then” he demanded.

 

Kimi smirked at him and slowly lowered himself on his knees, looking up through his lashes.

 

“Now what?” he asked innocently.

 

Sebastian groaned and grabbed Kimi’s hair in his hand, grinning down at him while he took a hold of his cock with his other hand, moving it to the Finn’s lips.

 

“Now you open your mouth and suck” he replied.

 

He moaned loudly when Kimi did just that, taking him halfway in his mouth and sucking hard. His hand tightened in his hair, and he guided Kimi while he started bobbing up and down. Kimi moaned around him, the vibrations shooting through Sebastian and making him buck his hips, forcing himself deeper. Kimi just took it, closing his eyes and slackening his jaw, giving Sebastian permission to fuck his mouth.

 

The vampire couldn’t keep his eyes off of Kimi, who looked absolutely amazing, lips swollen and slick around him, eyes closed in bliss.

 

“ _Oh mein Gott,_ Kimi.”

 

He thrusted in and out in a quick pace before suddenly pulling out, leaving Kimi gasping.

 

“Get on the couch, on your back” 

 

And Kimi got up quickly, moving to the couch and laying on it on his back, legs spread and hand palming his own cock lazily. He watched through hooded eyes as Sebastian got the lube out of a bag, moaning when he bend over. 

 

Sebastian grinned at him and walked over to the couch, kneeling on it between Kimi’s legs. He leaned down, resting his weight on a hand beside Kimi’s head, and kissed him hard. Kimi moaned beneath him and bucked his hips up, rubbing his hard cock against Sebastian’s.

 

“Sebastian, come on. Hurry up and fuck me!” he whined.

 

The younger man chuckled, but did grab the lube. He needed Kimi just as much.

He prepared Kimi quickly, not wasting too much time on teasing him. Though he couldn’t help but place a well aimed thrust at his prostate, grinning when Kimi whimpered.

 

“Are you ready baby? “ he asked when he could move 3 fingers easily in and out. 

 

Kimi nodded at him, thrusting his hips back on his fingers and biting his lip.

 

Sebastian smiled at him and gave him a quick chaste kiss, before pulling his fingers out, making Kimi hiss at being left empty. But it wasn’t for long as Sebastian lined up and pushed in, not stopping untill he was in to the hilt.

 

They both groaned at the feeling, staying still for a moment. And then the younger man started thrusting, not even bothering to start slow and gentle, knowing they both wanted this. He thrusted hard and deep, making Kimi have to fist his hands in the fabric of the couch to hold on. 

 

The Finn was whimpering, loving the force with which Sebastian was fucking him. He hoped the other man would get pole more often after this, because if this was the outcome, he needed it every race.

 

“ _Scheiße Kimi, so gutt_ ” Sebastian whimpered, going back to his native tongue in his pleasure.

 

He had to slow down on his thrusts for a minute, sweat running down his body. Qualification had be tough, the heat and difficulty of the track asking a lot of him.

 

Kimi looked up at him and saw he was struggling, the excessive adrenalin and energy was visibly leaving him. He got a sudden idea and grinned wickedly, before grabbing Sebastian tightly and pulling him close to him, chest to chest. Sebastian looked down at him questioningly but went with it, gasping when Kimi suddenly rolled them over so he was on top.

 

The Finn sat up, and smiled down fondly at Sebastian, who was staring at him with his mouth wide open in surprise.

 

“How about I do all the work, and you just lay there and look pretty?” he asked.

 

Sebastian groaned and nodded, grabbing his hips to help steady him. He started moving up and down, finding a rhythm. He moaned when he dropped down and Sebastian hit his prostate head on, throwing his head back. 

 

Sebastian gulped when he saw Kimi expose his throat like that, licking across his fangs, wanting to bite down hard.

 

Kimi however was bouncing up and down on his cock with his eyes closed, loving the control he had. He opened his eyes when he felt Sebastian tighten his grip on his hips, noticing his fangs immediately.

 

“Please Kimi, let me have you. _Bitte Kimi, bitte._ “ he begged.

 

But Kimi shook his head, wanting them to come first. He doubled his efforts, grinding down hard on Sebastian’s cock, and clenching around him, taking pride in the loud moan he let out.

 

“Come on Sebby, come for me. Fill me up, you earned it after today” 

 

And that was the last push the German needed, and with a cry he thrust up into Kimi, coming hard.

 

“Kimi!” he yelled, before going limp, eyes closing and panting hard. 

 

KImi looked in awe at his boyfriend, always so gorgeous when he came, and tugged hard on his own cock, coming in hot spurts over his own stomach and collapsing on top of Sebastian.

 

He felt Sebastian grab his hair again, exposing his neck for him, and he growled before biting him roughly. Kimi cried out, not used to Sebastian being so rough with him, whimpering in his ear as Sebastian drank. The younger man ran his hand over his back soothingly, silently apologising, and Kimi calmed down, relaxing again. 

 

When he was done Sebastian pulled away as gently as he could, licking the wound softly to help it heal and placing kisses in Kimi’s neck until the man was practically purring on top of him.

“I’m so proud of you Sebby, you did so well today. You’re gonna win tomorrow” the Finn spoke softly, snuggling into Sebastian.

 

“Thank you Kimi, that means so much to me” and he kissed the top of his head gently, rubbing his back and keeping him close. 

 

He had stopped shaking and could finally relax, and focus on the race tomorrow. Which he was definitely winning, because his Finn had said so.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you liked it <3


End file.
